<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments Like This by kainess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051304">Moments Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess'>kainess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader Insert, belphie, i whipped this bad boy up in 30 minutes lmao, its all fluff, obey me - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform, theres no plot to this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainess/pseuds/kainess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to Belphie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your eyes fluttered open to soft murmuring in your ear and a tight grip on your waist. You felt completely at peace, your chest rising and falling slowly as your bleary vision became clearer. You were on a pile of soft blankets and pillows-- too many of them to count. You carefully turned on to your side and a warm smile graced your features when seeing Belphie’s serene expression as he slept soundlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached your hand up to his head, carding your fingers lovingly through his soft, dark navy locks. You couldn’t help but to giggle under your breath when he instinctively leaned into your touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite how chaotic the Devildom could be at times, it was moments like these that you cherished most. Peaceful, quiet moments filled with sweet intimate touches, quiet giggles, and soft hums. It was as if nothing else existed in the world; like it was just the two of you. While you loved and enjoyed time with the other brothers, there was something addictive to spending time with the youngest like this. It was deeply personal and you liked that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes fluttered open and purple orbs revealed themselves to you. “Good morning-” he cut himself off to check his D.D.D for the time, “Evening; it’s evening.” A breathy laugh left your lips and you pushed a hand through his bangs. He leaned into your touch once again, an affectionate humming leaving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, it does seem to be evening.” Not that you could tell; it was practically always dark in the Devildom. If it wasn’t for the clock on your D.D.D you’d always be lost on the time. “How was your nap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always sleep well when you’re with me. I don’t think I’ve ever had a nightmare when you or Beel are sleeping by my side.” You could tell he was being honest from the way he was looking at you. “Did you sleep well too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always sleep well with you at my side.” You chose to toss him back his words and you had decided it was the right thing to do when you noticed the blush tinting his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheater.” He poked his tongue out at you before leaning forward and burying his face in the crook of your neck. His hands gripped at the sides of your waist, his painted nails lightly scratching at your sides. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzled, you lean back slightly to look at him. “I was with you the entire time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That may be so,” Belphie’s cheeks were a darker shade of red now, “but I still missed you. I like being with you more than I like sleeping. I wish you could visit me in my dreams, that way we’d always be together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened slightly at the vague confession, this time a shade of red tinting </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>cheeks. You were speechless, which wasn’t entirely uncommon when you were around the youngest brother. Although usually it was his snarky remarks and quick-witted comebacks that left you speechless. This was a welcomed change of events, however. Belphie’s face is once again buried in the crook of your neck, a sigh of content leaving the demon. He was drifting to sleep again; you could tell by the way his heart was beating against your chest. “We’ll always be together, Belphie. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as your suddenly heavy eyelids fluttered shut. Were you tired this entire time? You could’ve sworn you were wide awake. You're carding your fingers through his hair again with Belphie snuggling closer against you. Maybe you could find a hex or spell to visit someone in their dreams. You’d have to ask Satan about it later; right now you were too comfortable to move. You found yourself wishing for more moments like this one as you felt yourself overcome with sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A\n: lol my motivation has finally come back and i decided what better way to celebrate it then by writing complete belphie fluff? He deserves more love</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>